


Ascension

by Pepper (Zalt)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Challenges, F/M, Fireworks, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalt/pseuds/Pepper
Summary: If Pryce hadn't been nerfed by the events at Batonn, imagine what a power couple she and Thrawn would have made.(Response to the Ascension Week Fireworks challenge on Thryce discord, posted early because of reasons.)





	Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> A coda of sorts to [Ambitions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986424/chapters/42486917).

Before news of the Emperor’s death officially reached the Core, Grand Moff Pryce and Grand Admiral Thrawn had already set their plan in motion.

It had taken careful maneuvering to see Thrawn excluded from the battle at Endor without him violating the letter of his oath of loyalty to the Emperor. When the defeat Thrawn had foreseen came, a prearranged signal reached him on the _Chimaera_ , and he immediately set out to take control of the Imperial forces in the most strategically important sectors before they had time to fracture and descend into a struggle for power in the absence of the Emperors strong leadership.

Meanwhile, another signal had reached Pryce on Coruscant, waking her from a restless sleep and doing the work of a cold shower and several cups of caf. She indulged in a minute of contemplation, turning jittery anticipation into bone-deep determination and focus. And then she acted.

Before the sun rose over the Federal district, Grand Vizier Amedda was gone, as were several high ranking members of the Imperial Council. Gallius Rax had somehow managed to evade the web she had woven, but as what power he wielded was mainly a result of having the Emperor’s ear, she marked him down as a lesser threat and moved on to more high profile targets, eliminating or securing the loyalty of the powerful and ambitious at the heart of the Empire.

At noon, Grand Moff Pryce held her first core-wide broadcast on the holonet in the capacity of acting leader of the Imperial Council, consoling a grieving Empire and swearing revenge for the murder most foul of their beloved Emperor, and promising to flush out the traitors and conspirators who had allowed this tragedy to come to pass.

Within a week, the purge of the government was all but complete.

Within a month, the Imperial Navy had consolidated under Grand Admiral Thrawn, and the holonet reported a string of victories against dissidents and opportunists who had mistakenly thought they could take advantage of the Emperors fall to further their own agenda. A new era of peace and prosperity was announced, and celebrated with grand parades and festivities all through the Empire.

Within three months, Grand Moff Pryce humbly accepted her elevation to Empress, requesting that the official ceremony be postponed until Ascension Week in memory and respect of the late Emperor.

 

* * *

 

Ascension Week saw the return of Grand Admiral Thrawn to Coruscant, joining the other Grand Admirals and Grand Moffs as witnesses to the formal investiture of Empress Arihnda.

The Imperial Palace was abuzz with hectic, but controlled activity as Thrawn made his way to the chamber where the Empress was getting ready for the ceremony. Red-armored guards stepped aside to let him pass through the doors.

Arihnda was the calm center in the eye of a swirling hurricane of servants, staff and advisors, receiving reports and dispensing orders as final adjustments were made to her ceremonial robes.

Thrawn slowed down, coming to a stop as he studied her. This was the first time he had seen her wear anything other than the plain grey uniforms of a Governor or Moff.

These robes were also grey, but anything but plain. The outermost layer was made of a heavy silky material with a luxurious sheen, unadorned except for a narrow ornamental border at the hem embroidered in the same color and material. But whenever she moved, or raised an arm in its voluminous sleeve, she revealed inner layers with heavy decorations: Braids, embroidery, glittering dark gems set into quilted and appliquéd panels, all in shades of grey.

He could envision her standing demurely in front of the gathered crowds, hands lightly clasped over the unassuming outer robe. And then, as a cheer started to grow once the final words of the ceremony were spoken, she would raise her arms in benediction of the crowd, transformed into sparkling radiance.

“Empress.”

Arihnda turned towards him, not bothering with the false humility of denying the title until her official elevation. “Grand Admiral Thrawn. I am pleased you were able to join us.” At a wave of her hand, the hurricane of courtiers dissolved, scattering and leaving them alone in the room.

Thrawn waited until they were alone, then went to her, standing close enough that she had to tilt her head back to look back at him. Her lip curled slightly in amusement. “Enjoy that while you can, Grand Admiral. The next time we meet I will be accepting your report from height of the Throne.”

“That is as it should be. The people of the Empire have as little interest in seeing a non-human on the Throne, as I have in sitting on one. True power lies elsewhere.”

“Careful, Thrawn. I might take offense.” She tapped at his rank plate. “As Empress, I can take this away at a whim. Perhaps I will turn the Seventh over to Admiral Sloane -- it is high time she was promoted to Grand Admiral.”

Thrawn raised his hand to hers, brushing over the back of her hand before tracing his fingertips down and around until they rested lightly at the pulsepoint in her wrist. “The Seventh is loyal to me. As is enough of the navy that your Pax Imperialis would be swiftly broken on my removal.”

“I have missed you, you know.” Arihnda left her hand were it was, spreading her fingers and letting her palm rest over his heart as she whispered the words through barely moving lips.

The pulse he felt under his fingertip quickened, and he responded quietly in return. “I know.”

“Will you join me after the festivities?”

He traced a small circle on her wrist, watching the faint increase of heat on her face. “As you command, Empress.”

Amusement and exasperation flickered over her expression until it settled back into careful neutrality. The Palace bred rumors and gossip, none knew that better than her. With a little tilt of her chin she lowered her hand and flickered her fingers in dismissal. “You may leave, Grand Admiral, I am certain you have preparations of your own to make.”

“As you say, Empress.” With a small, formal bow he turned and left, the swarm of attendants swiftly returning to the room behind him.

 

* * *

 

The festivities continued all through the day and far into the night after the formal ceremony was over.

As midnight arrived and heralded the start of the first full day of the reign of Empress Arihnda, fireworks erupted from all over the nightside of Coruscant in celebration. Small at first, the fireworks grew in strength and intensity with each new wave, until it covered the sky from horizon to horizon.

And just when the fireworks seemed to reach a crescendo, the ships of the Seventh Fleet that had been stationed in honorary formation above the Palace joined in, firing tracer missiles and blank torpedoes to outdo the fireworks and rattle the walls of the buildings in Core Square. A final torpedo from the _Chimaera_ burst into radiant light in the air of the Imperial Palace, and then finally all was quiet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* I have no excuses.


End file.
